1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching magnetic relay assembly with a linear motor capable of handling current transfers of up to and greater than 100 amps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a few designs for latching magnetic relay assemblies currently in the prior art. These latching magnetic relay assemblies typically include a relay motor assembly that is magnetically coupled to an actuation assembly. The actuation assembly is then operatively coupled to a contact spring that is positioned opposite a pair of conductively isolated contact points. The relay motor typically drives the actuation assembly which in turn drives the contact spring into contact with a pair of contact points positioned directly across from it.
The conductive springs typically serve a dual purpose. They ensure good contact with the contact points, and they form a conductive pathway between the contact points. Conductive springs are typically made of copper or a copper alloy, the copper alloys typically have lower conductivity than plain copper. Plain copper can typically sustain less than 20 amps per square millimeter without causing excess heat build up in the copper. Excess heat build up in the conductive springs will cause the conductive spring to lose there spring property. This results in a loss of contact pressure which leads to increased contact resistance which in turn causes the relay to fail. Consequently, most latching magnetic relays can only sustain currents of less than 20 amps per square millimeter through their copper conductive springs.
In order to increase current density while minimizing the heat generated by higher currents only two options are currently available. One is to make the conductive spring wider, requiring an increase in the size of the relay and increasing the bending force needed by the actuator assembly and the relay motor. The other option is to increase the thickness of the spring which will also increase the bending force needed by the actuator assembly and the relay motor. Consequently, typical magnetic latching relays are not particularly suited for applications which require higher current flows of up to 100 amps.
Also, current relay motors typically have relay motors which generate a rotational movement. Contact springs typically require only a linear movement in the actuator assembly to bring it into contact with the contact points. Consequently additional pieces are required in the actuation assembly in order to convert the rotational movement generated by the relay motor into a linear movement required by most contact springs, adding to the expense of producing and assembling the latching magnetic relay.
Accordingly, there is a need for a latching magnetic relay which is capable of handling currents of up to 100 amps.
Accordingly there is also a need for a latching magnetic relay with a motor that generates a linear movement to accommodate contact assemblies which require only a linear movement.
The present invention is a latching magnetic relay assembly with a linear motor capable of transferring currents of up to 100 amps for use in regulating the transfer of electricity or in other applications requiring the switching of currents of up to 100 amps.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention solves the aforementioned and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.